


the piano idiot fell asleep again

by soiwritefics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Background Akamatsu Kaede, Carrying, Cutesy, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/F, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Overworking, i thought this was a cute concept ok, miu being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soiwritefics/pseuds/soiwritefics
Summary: A bunch of notes and other stuff were scattered around her room and there she was. Kaede Akamatsu. Asleep on her piano.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	the piano idiot fell asleep again

**Author's Note:**

> don’t at me, i thought this was a cute idea- and soft miu do be best miu tho...

“Hey, Kaebabe. I was wonderin’ if I-“ Miu paused, realizing that Kaede was asleep on her piano. A bunch of notes and other stuff were scattered around her room and there she was. Kaede Akamatsu. Asleep on her piano.

The inventor had a warm smile on her face. _Awww, the piano idiot overworked herself again._ She decided to carry her to her room bridal style, making extra caution not to wake her up.

Miu was about to unlock the door to Kaede’s room, (both of them have spare keys to each other’s rooms) until Kokichi noticed her. “Nishishi!~ What are you doing, Miu? Kidnapping Kaede?”

Miu groaned. “No! The fuck are you talkin’ about? This is _her _goddamn room anyway! And why the fuck are _you _up?”____

____“I don’t have to explain myself to you! But why are you carrying her to your room? You guys gonna have sex or something?”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t you have anything better to do than to annoy me, the gorgeous girl genius? Go annoy Maki or some shit!” Miu yelled._ _ _ _

____“Mmm...M-Miu?...” Kaede mumbled._ _ _ _

____“Oh! Uh, hey, Kaebabe...everything’s ok. Nothing’s happening right now. Just go back to sleep, alright? G’night, baby...”_ _ _ _

____“Goodnight...”_ _ _ _

____“Kaebabe?” Kokichi mocked._ _ _ _

____“Oh, shut the fuck up, ya fuckin’ bottom!”_ _ _ _

____“Oh please! We all know that I absolutely _dominate _Shumai in bed.”___ _ _ _

______Miu rolled her eyes. “Whatever, ya lil’ shit. Don’t ya have anyone else to annoy the shit out of?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hmmm...oh! As a matter of fact, I actually do!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______And with that, he ran off, finally leaving Miu alone. She sighed. “Fuckin’ lil shit.” She unlocked the door to Kaede’s room and turned on the lights. Luckily, it didn’t wake her up and Miu safely set her down on her bed. But before she was about to turn off the lights, she heard Kaede weakly call out her name._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Miu...?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Miu sat down and gently caressed her cheek. “Yeah? I’m here, sweetheart. What do ya need?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can you stay?...”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Awww, of course, Kaebabe.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She changed into an oversized t-shirt and went to turn off the lights and climbed into bed with her girlfriend. They silently cuddled for a short while until they both fell asleep in each other’s embrace._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! also...be real with me here. would you guys be ok if i wrote smut? i won’t if you guys don’t wanna see it. i was just asking...


End file.
